Ash Kane
}} Ashleigh "Ash" Kane was the daughter of Martha Kane, the sister of Callum and Lacey Kane, and the girlfriend of Will Savage until her death in October 2013. She was a student who studied psychology before working as a barmaid until her death in 2013. Biography Arrival Ash arrives during Freshers Week at the HCC, where she meets Will Savage. They make friends and she accompanies him back to his new student accommodation. She meets his roommates Annalise Appleton, Rob Edwards, Barney Harper-McBride and Scott Sabeka. She goes out drinking with them and Ash and Rob do dares in the SU Bar, she strips and takes her bra off in front of the crowd. The next morning Ash is upset with her behaviour, however, she carries on partying for the rest of the week with her new friends. She starts spending time with Will, which makes his girlfriend Theresa jealous. She also clashes with Annalise over her behaviour and rapport with Rob. Ash is forced to admit she still lives at home with her family and her brother, Callum disapproves of her wild behaviour. Ash later goes out drinking with Annalise, where she decides she can find herself a one-night stand. She chooses Riley Costello, Who has just discovered that his fiancé Mercedes McQueen has been having an affair with his father Carl Costello on their wedding day. She has one-night stand with him in the toilets and is horrible to him when he regrets it. Ash later moves in with her friends. Ash starts to resent Will's behaviour when he starts to hang around with his rugby teammates. Meningitis Ash wakes up from a night of drinking and thinks that she is hungover. She then collapses and is taken into hospital, where her family are told that she has meningitis. Ash recovers from her illness. Will plans a musical festival and promises a famous headliner in order to secure money for his family. Ash helps Will organise the event but when the festival begins she realises he does not have a headliner and attempts to persuade him to tell the audience. Will's event is saved by his cousin Dennis Savage. Lynsey Nolan is killed in a similar fashion to Silas Blissett's victims. Silas claims Will is his accomplice and the police discover Will has documents relating to Silas on his laptop and Lynsey's ring in his possession. Will is charged with her murder but released on bail. Ash supports Will, maintaining her view that Will would not hurt anyone. She convinces Will's brother Dodger Savage to speak to Will. When several villagers begin a hate campaign against Will, Ash decides she needs to convince Silas to tell the truth. She decides to visit him at the psychiatric hospital he is incarcerated in. Ash questions Will, asking him where he was when Lynsey was murdered. She discovers Will had been carrying out tasks for Silas including stealing Lynsey's ring and meeting a girl online and gaining her trust. She learns that after Will gained the trust of a girl he met up with her and filmed her. Ash tells Will that she does not believe he killed Lynsey but she no longer wants to help him due to his actions. Relationship with Ally Gorman Ash started a relationship with conman Ally Gorman which ended when Callum and Martha caught him in bed with Lacey. She re-started her relationship with Will Savage after Texas Longford died. When he discovered Ash's patient list he saw his mum Anna's name on there which angered him. He took her on a picnic near cliffs and when he 'dropped' his phone and asked Ash to pick it up he stood up behind her, ready to push her off but changed his mind. He made her quit her placement but Ash decided to continue seeing Anna. Relationship with Will Savage and death Ash finds out that Will can in fact walk that he killed Texas and Anna Blake so she locks herself in the bathroom so that he doesn't hurt her. As she's screaming for help, Will kicks down the door. She runs past him in an attempt to escape but Will quickly grabs her, pins her to the floor and tries to strangle her. He's stopped however as Dodger interrupts them, and Ash quickly gets to her feet and says she hates Will. An explosion from Ste and Doug's leaving party below then erupts into the Kane's flat. As Will gains consciousness and runs over to Ash and tells her he's sorry and that he loves her, but it's too late as she dies in his arms. Quotes *"You're going to hell." (final line before death to Will Savage) Introduction Shots * 2011-2013: Ash smashed a guitar on the ground. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Kane family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:2013 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Kane family Category:Students Category:Barstaff Category:The Loft employees Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:Past characters